


Snap

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Snapchat, Social Media, consensual drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Suga tapped at his phone, grinning at the two figures curled into each other on the bright screen, the one in front biting his lips and looking coyly at the camera, the one behind nosing into the silver hair on the other’s neck, mouth open and blue-pink in the low lights.——————————on the dacnefloor with the boy——————————Sent to story. Sent to everyone. Opened by 15.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3: Public**
> 
> HERE’S A SCENE I’VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT EVER SINCE I WROTE CHAPTER 2 OF [KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10953585) This is part of the [Queer Resource Center AU](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/tagged/qrc) (everyone’s gay and in college with main end-game pairing KageHina), but can be read as a one-shot. All you need to know is Daichi and Suga are together in every universe I can possibly conceive.
> 
> In other news, typos are—for the most part—intentional.

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPb93EJcQBw) thumped across the tightly packed room, vibrating along the sticky floor and up through the soles of his shoes, knocking his knees, caressing up his thighs and thrumming deep in his belly. Suga was _lost_ to it. He always was.

Especially with Daichi’s fingers wrapped oh so possessively around his hips, big hands dragging over his tight shirt like he was afraid Suga might evaporate out of his arms if he didn’t hold tight.

And Suga might just.

He tilted his head back onto Daichi’s shoulder, could feel the sweat beaded over his jaw, his shuddering, drunk-sweet breaths so close to his lips.

Suga smiled hazily, held his phone out in front of them.

_Snap!_

Suga tapped at his phone, grinning at the two figures curled into each other on the bright screen, the one in front biting his lips and looking coyly at the camera, the one behind nosing into the silver hair on the other’s neck, mouth open and blue-pink in the low lights.

——————————  
on the dacnefloor with the boy  
——————————

Sent to story. Sent to everyone. Opened by 15.

 **Reply from Oikawa:** cute fuckers ;)

 **Reply from Bokuto:** YAAAAAAAAS!!

Suga grasped at Daichi’s hand smoothing over his hip and sneaking toward the hem of his shirt until his fingertips hit the skin just above Suga’s jeans. Suga hummed, laughed when Daichi mumbled something unintelligible against his shoulder.

The song skidded into the chorus, and Suga slid his hand to Daichi’s hip, rocked into the cradle of his hips as he pulled him closer.

 **Reply from Asahi:** uh oh

Daichi pushed under Suga’s tee to palm up his stomach, pulling him away from his phonescreen videoing the moving crowd.

——————————  
♫ neeeeeeeded me ♫  
——————————

Sent to story. Sent to everyone. Opened by 14.

 **Reply from Hinata:** THATS MY SHITTTTTTT I LOVE RIRIIIIIII :’)))))))))  
**Reply from Hinata:** INVITE ME NEXT TIME ;PPPPPP

Daichi _just_ grazed Suga’s nipples, teasing, before sweeping down to trace over his abs, his navel, the dusting of hair below it that led down, down to where Suga was already hot and wanting, halfway to needing.

 **Reply from Noya:** pay attention to your mannnnn hahaaaaa

Daichi was no better, hips following Suga’s like he was hypnotized, and he let out small noises just audible over the music whenever Suga did something particularly cruel with his hips.

Suga liked things like this – hot, messy, out of control… safe, with him.

He handed Daichi his phone.

On the graveled notes of the melody, on the syrupy roll of his hips, Suga leaned forward with his back arched, felt Daichi grind into him with one hand clenched on his waist.

Daichi grunted and lifted Suga’s phone to open Snapchat, pressing down hard on the record button as Suga ground back, looking over his shoulder with a breathless smile. A hand traveled up his spine and down again as the recording came to a stop. The video flickered in strobing lights across Daichi’s dazed face. He watched the video a couple times, distracted, while Suga popped his hips to the beat.

He was hard in his jeans.

——————————  
fffffffuck  
——————————

Sent to story. Sent to everyone. Opened by 8.

 **Reply from Bokuto:** STOP AT ONCE I’LL DIE

Daichi closed his fist around the back of Suga’s shirt and pulled him back, chuckling when Suga whined playfully, shoulder-blades snug to Daichi’s chest as he closed Suga’s hand around his phone. Daichi turned that whine into a choked gasp with nipping teeth to Suga’s ear, unrelenting as he rolled his hips back against his ass, screwing tightly and more seriously contemplating the boundary at the waistband of Suga’s jeans with his fingers.

 **Reply from Akaashi:** jfc i think my one of my residents saw me open this! you need to stop i’m turning off notifications 

 **Reply from Tanaka:** nearly spat out my beer why do you do thi s

Suga’s closed his eyes to the feeling. Instead of teasing, hands slid down over the bump of each hip to the crease of his thighs, framing his hard-on between them as bodies crowded all around, anonymous as a private room. One hand slid back as Suga’s hips juddered a little, finger tracing up his zipper, pressing through to the head of his cock before skittering away.

Suga raised the phone and left it up to chance at capturing them, thumb barely holding down on the record button when Daichi moved restlessly over him as they ground slowly against each other. The dial filled with red just as Daichi popped the button of his jeans open with one hand.

Sent to story. Sent to everyone. Opened by 8.

The song neared its end as Daichi made quick work of anything in his way, hiding his hands in the shadow of their curled bodies, under the soft fabric of Suga’s shirt. Callused fingers slipped just under the waistband of Suga’s tight briefs and into the heat beneath, rubbing against his cock.

This time, Suga’s hips moved to their own music, almost twitching onto the hard line of Daichi’s cock, into the torturous play of his hand. Daichi sucked at his neck and groaned as Suga broke down, giving up on holding back, and rubbed against him relentlessly. The last chorus thrummed through them and Daichi _shook_ with it.

“Koushi,” he gasped. Suga felt him twitch against the cleft of his ass, holding him nearly on his toes in his position, caught, pressed together from shoulders to hips as he came with a weak moan into his jeans.

“Babe – ” Suga rasped, but his voice cut out when Daichi turned him around with a tug on his waistband and licked into his mouth like Suga was the best thing he’d ever tasted. He snaked his hand between them, fingers catching on Suga’s cockhead again and encircling him in tight heat. Suga tumbled over the edge instantly, uncaring of anyone else around as he mashed his forehead to Daichi’s and spilled into his hand in the dark.

As far as they were concerned, there was no music after that except for their heavy breaths as they adjusted themselves and cleaned up as best they could.

Then, Daichi let out a soft, throaty laugh, and said, “Let’s go home.”

They were messy, hot, out of control. In each other’s arms. Suga loved every moment of it.

“One more thing,” Suga murmured, and lifted his phone as he tilted his chin up for another deep kiss. The video replayed several times over in his hand as they lost themselves in another song.

——————————  
;)  
——————————

Sent to story. Sent to everyone. Opened by 5.

 **Reply from Kuroo:** fuck u 2 r MONSTERS

Daichi led Suga through the crowd as Suga tucked his phone into his back pocket, stumbling behind. They’d watch the Snap Story in the cab back to campus… if they didn’t get too distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
